earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Catalonian-Yorktown War
Scouting of Catalonia On November 10, 2017, Players LoganCreeper50 and Brooklyn_Tony198 went scouting in Catalonia. They where planning on ambushing GUI66. They where saw GUI66 once before him leaving to go to Yorktown. When they realized GUI66 went to Yorktown LoganCreeper50 went to Yorktown and Brooklyn_Tony198 stayed there. Attack on Yorktown Later on November 10, 2017 LoganCreeper50 was ordered to stay in claims because he had no god gear. Brooklyn_Tony198 and ChipInThePip were the ones mostly fighting. GUI66 kept trying to lure them into the wilderness to kill them, but failed many times. The battle ended with 0 casualties on both sides. Yorktown won because of a Catalonian retreat. The End The battle ended on November 11, 2017. GUI66 feels sorry for what he has done. Restart GUI66 came to Yorktown and started attacking again! Siege of Yorktown GUI66 invaded Yorktown after saying the war was back on. It was LoganCreeper50 and Brooklyn_Tony198 against GUI66. It was first just LoganCreeper50 and then he called for backup. There was killing and killing, and then both troops on the Yorktown side died, And GUI66 claimed Victor. Battle of The Balearic Sea After GUI66 was victor LoganCreeper50 challenged him to another battle in Catalonia. LoganCreeper50 and Brooklyn_Tony198 rode form an island to Catalonia. There they where both killed and there stuff where stolen and not given back. The Battle of Obeliska Tower After the Battle of The Balearic Sea, Most of the people in online Canada Went to Kingston and they all tpkilled GUI66 and then Yorktown Won. GUI Attacks LoganCreeper50 went offline so GUI66 went to Yorktown and waited and when LoganCreeper50 came back on the started fighting. Catalonia won because LoganCreeper50 was not ready. Which counted as an unfair fight. Battle of North Yorktown GUI66 challenges Yorktown to a battle. LoganCreeper50 called Megafro and XKillerBuilderX for backup. Yorktown won because of GUI66 logging out which is considered retreating. Battle of MegaOpolis The Battle of MegaOpolis was the last battle on November 11, 2017. GUI66 combat logged in the last battle so XKillerBuilderX made a pit so he could Kill GUI66 when he came back on. After awhile everyone left the area because he wasn’t rejoining when he did no one was in MegaOpolis the pit wasn’t deep enough so GUI66 didnt die of fall damage. The battle was a tie with no casualties. The End (Maybe) On November 13, 2017 Yorktown asked Catalonia if they where surrendering the war because Catalonian mayor GUI66 Said "Do not come near Catalonia" and Yorktown mayor said that it was a overall surender. Once the mayor said the GUI66 didn't respond so unless he responds and says that is wasn't a surrender than The Catalonia-Yorktown War is official over forever or unless he says it is not, or if GUI66 and LoganCreeper50 bite at each others throats again. Restart Two GUI66 finally responded he said I didn't win the war. The war is on a Ceasefire until at max December 1st, 2017. Battle of November The ceasefire ended early with GUI66 making an outpost north of Yorktown and attacking Yorktown. Doctorwhoknows and anther person came to help they went into the woods to find his outpost but they where killed by GUI66. Shooting in Yorktown GUI66 came and invaded Yorktown he started shooting at LoganCreeper50. LoganCreeper50 then found a member of his towns horse and ran after thus going faster and hitting him. This soon backfired because his horse caught on fire and LoganCreeper50 was just using a sword. Later in the battle LoganCreeper50 rode his horse to MegaOpolis and right as he was riding there GUI66 left. Battle of Fort Sati (Say-tee) GUI66 camped Yorktown outpost Fort Sati which is on the cost of Catalonia. Yorktown called for backup the backup was XKillerBuilderX and WextraMC. Later in the battle WalkingKing started elytraing over Catalonia and shooting arrows. Later Framotosh helped GUI66 and later Yorktown lost. Battle of Madrid The battle of Madrid happened on November 24th of 2017 it was at Madrid-Castille GUI66 first attacked Madrid then LoganCreeper50 came to help. Battle of Fort Mega The Battle of Fort Mega started on November 24th it was at a fort at Northern Yorktown. Megafro was there guarding Yorktown. Then GUI66 came to the fort. At the beginning of the war the Fort was not claimed so he could break in and do whatever, then when LoganCreeper50 saw the fort he wanted to make it a history artifact so he bulked it up and then claimed it. Soon GUI66 left because he got bored or something so Yorktown won the battle. Spain neutrality Spain joined the War a day before The Battle of Madrid and they helped out LoganCreeper50 and the rest until Catalonia joined Spain because they lost a bet or something. So Spain withdraw form the war and became neutral. The Second battle of Fort Mega The Second battle of Fort Mega happended the same way as the first one because but it was LoganCreeper50, he was at Fort Mega because he was making it better and making a bunker. Megafro forgot to turn PVP off in the Fort so LoganCreeper50 got trapped in the basement LoganCreeper50 tried to block the door but he was later shot to death. Which lead to Catalonia victory The Treaty of Yorktown The Treaty of Yorktown was made to have peace between Yorktown and Catalonia here is what the treaty said "Treaty of Yorktown I would like this war to be over. We will have peace until the next World War starts. I would like to call this war a draw and hope that another one does not start. If you remove your outpost I will remove mine. If you sign this treaty we will become friends and have peace. Signed, LoganCreeper50 GUI66 The Braking of the Treaty The treaty was broken and the war was started up again because GUI66 refused to remove his outpost so LoganCreeper50 told him if he didn't remove his outpost he can forget peace. So the war was back on, on the day November 25,2017 a day after the treaty was ratified. The battle of Charleroi-Belgium {FrankUnderwod2 write here} The Charleroi Massacre Right after The Battle of Charleroi-Belgium GUI66 logged off and didn't come back on for a long 5 minutes. When he came back on The Charleroi Massacre started. On Yorktown's side there was NSaurioGamer, FrankUnderwod2, and The Battle of The Alexander Woods On November 28, 2017 GUI announced that he was going to attack Yorktown, so LoganCreeper50 went to Fort Mega, Waqit volunteered to help. They started fighting while LoganCreeper50 was shooting arrows out of cannons. After a couple minutes Synargle came to help fight against GUI. The Battle of Night and Day On November 30, 2017 GUI said he was going to attack Yorktown, so Waqit volunteered to help and LoganCreeper50 asked FrankUnderwod2 to help and Syn just showed up. They were fighting all they way across the Alexander Split from Fort Mega to Catalonian outpost. They where fighting for 4 minecraft days straight. In about the middle of the battle LoganCreeper50 took 7 dogs being led by General January (the dog) all the dogs where killed in the battle with no survivors. For now Yorktown has stopped his war dog production. The battle ended with GUI66 retreating which is a Yorktown victory. Battle of December first The battle of December first was a short battle that happened in Yorktown it was in the New fort that was built and it was Yorktown victory with GUI retreating. The Siege of Catalonia GUI66 greifed Yorktown's Fort Mega, The Canadian leader did not like that so they started planning for a battle. When the day came the soldiers went to Catalonia. GUI66 wasn't online so it became a scouting. GUI66 didn't come online for awhile so some of the soldiers logged off. But once the soldiers heard the battle was starting they came online. The siege was basically GUI PVP toggling back and forth. The Final End The war was not over until on December 24th 2017 GUI66 was permanently banned. The war would have gone on longer because of GUI66 terrorizing more people but It didn't. Battles * Attack of Yorktown (November 10, 2017)(Yorktown Victory)(At Yorktown) * Siege of Yorktown (November 11, 2017)(Catalonian Victory)(At Yorktown) *Battle of The Balearic Sea (November 11, 2017)(Catalonian Victory)(At Catalonia) *The Battle of Obeliska Tower (November 11, 2017)(Yorktown Victory)(At Kingston) * GUI Attacks (November 11, 2017)(Catalonian Victory)(At Yorktown) *Battle of North Yorktown (November 11, 2017)(Yorktown Victory)(At Yorktown) *Battle of MegaOpolis (November 11, 2018)(Draw)(At MegaOpolis) *Ceasefire (November 15, 2017 - November 16,2017) *Battle of November (November 16,2017)(Catalonian Victory)(At Yorktown) *Shooting at Yorktown (November 17,2017)(Draw)(At Yorktown) *The battle of Fort Sati (November 17, 2017) Catalonian Victory)(At Yorktown Outpost Catalonia) *The battle of Madrid (November 23, 2017)(Yorktown Victory)(At Madrid) *The Battle of Fort Mega (November 24, 2017)(Yorktown Victory)(At Yorktown) *Spain Neutrality (November 24, 2017) *The Second Battle of Fort Mega (November 24, 2017)(Catalonian Victory)(At Yorktown) *Peace Treaty (November 25, 2017)(PEACE) *Peace Treaty Broken (November 26, 2017)(NO PEACE) *The battle of Charleroi-Belgium (Novmeber 27. 2017)(Yorktown Victory)(At Charleroi and Belguim) *The Charleroi Massacre (November 27, 2017)(Yorktown Victory)(At Charleroi) *The battle of The Alexander Woods (November 28, 2017)(Yorktown Victory)(At Yorktown) *The battle of Day and Night (November 30, 2017)(Yorktown Victory)(At Catalonia outpost in Yorktown) *Battle of December first (December 1,2017)(Yorktown Victory)(At Yorktown) *Siege of Catalonia (December 16,2017)(Yorktown Victory)(At Catalonia) *Ban of GUI66 (December 24, 2017)( Yorktown overall Victory)(End of War) Category:Wars